School days ((A Bleach AU))
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: Main couple: Grimmjow x Renji. I will add a chapter that says what couples are side couples. Yaoi, rape, pedophilla, incest, student x Teacher, mpreg, abuse, underage, some crack couples. This takes place at an all boys' school with grades 8 - 12. . . Also, don't question the logic of my brain for some of the things in this story; it will eventually come into play; just wait.
1. Class schedules

Character info

Students / Age / Grade / Class list:

((Note: Class schedule lists are in this format:

Hour 1: 8:00 – 8:55

Hour 2 9:00 – 9:55

Hour 3 10:00 – 10:55

Lunch 11:00 – 1:55

Hour 4 2:00 – 2:55

Hour 5 3:00 – 3:55

Hour 6 4:00 – 4:55))

Ichigo Kurosaki: Fifteen / 10th

Bio I

Sex Ed

History

Algebra II

French II

P.E.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Twelve / 9th (skipped three grades)

Jap I

English Comp

Geography

English Lit

Debate/ Forensics

Art II

Byakuya Kuchiki: Seventeen / 11th

Finances

Sex Ed

Chem I

Bio II

French II

P.E.

Shuhei Hisagi: Sixteen / 11th

Bio I

Sex Ed

History

Chinese I

Algebra I

Creative Writing

Uryuu Ishida: Fifteen / 10th (Skipped a grade)

German I

English Comp

Chem I

Algebra II

French II

Art II

Ulquiorra Cifer: Fourteen (skipped a grade)

Finances

Sex Ed

Chem I

Chinese I

French II

P.E.

Grimmjow Jaggerjacks: Fifteen / 10th

Geometry

Sex Ed

Chem I

English Lit

Chinese II

P.E.

Coyote Starrk: Eighteen / 12th

German I

Jap II

English Lit

Chinese I

French II

P.E.

Yasutora Sado: Sixteen / 10th

Bio I

Sex Ed

History

French I

Chem II

Art II

Renji Abarai: Fifteen / 10th

German I

English Comp

History

French I

Debate/ Forensics

P.E.

Izuru Kira: Sixteen / 10th

Geometry

English Comp

Geography

Algebra II

Chinese II

Creative Writing

Nnoitra Gilga: Seventeen / 11th

Finances

Art I

Jap III

Bio II

Algebra I

P.E.

Ikkaku Madarame: Eighteen / 12th

Bio I

Art I

Jap III

French I

Algebra I

P.E.

Szayel Granz: Fifteen / 12th (Skipped two grades)

Jap I

German II

History

Bio II

Chem II

P.E.

Yumichika Ayasegawa: Sixteen / 10th

Bio I

Art I

Jap III

French I

Algebra I

P.E.

Kon Kurosaki: Fourteen/ 9th

Jap I

Art I

Chem I

English Lit

Algebra I

P.E.

Shiro Kurosaki: Fourteen / 9th

Jap I

Art I

Chem I

English Lit

Algebra I

P.E.

Keigo Asano: Fifteen / 10th

Finances

English Comp

History

Bio II

Algebra I

P.E.

Luppi Antenor: Thirteen / 9th (skipped a grade)

German I

English Comp

History

French I

Chem II

Art II

Hanataro Yamada: Seventeen / 11th

Bio I

Sex Ed

Chem I

French I

Algebra I

P.E.

Mizuiro Kojima: Fifteen / 10th

German I

English Comp

Geography

Chinese I

Algebra I

Creative Writing

Ggio Vega: Sixteen / 11th

Bio I

Jap II

Chem I

English Lit

Algebra I

Art II

Hyorinmaru Hitsugaya: Sixteen / 12th (skipped two grades)

Jap I

Sex Ed

English Lit

Algebra II

Debate / Forensics

French III

Yylfordt Granz: Fifteen / 10th

Jap I

Art I

Geography

Algebra II

Chem II

P.E.

Akon: Eighteen / 12th

Bio I

Art I

History

Bio II

Debate / Forensics

French III

Tesra Lindocruz: Fourteen / 9th

Finances

German II

Chem I

Bio II

French II

Chinese III

Rin Tsubokura: Eighteen / 12th

German I

Sex Ed

Geography

Chinese I

French I

Art II

Kenpachi Zaraki: Eighteen / 12th

Geometry

Art I

History

French I

Algebra I

P.E.

((NOTE: Grades were determined by their birthdays; this is also why the characters might not be the exact age they seem to be in the manga))

Teachers / Age / Job:

Shunsui Kyoraku: Forty Eight / Head Master

Sosuke Aizen: Forty / Counselor / Geometry

Isshin Kurosaki: Thirty Four/ Sex Ed / Geography

Kisuke Urahara: Thirty two / Chemistry (I and II) / Finances

Gin Ichimaru: Twenty six / History / Physical Education

Tensa Zangetsu: Thirty / Algebra (I and II)

Jushiro Ukitake: Forty seven / English Comp / English Lit/ Creative writing

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: Twenty nine / Biology (I and II)

Kensei Muguruma/ Thirty five / Japanese (I, II, and III)/ Chinese (I, II, and III)

Ryuken Ishida: Thirty one (he had Uryuu early) / Doctor / Art (I and II)

Shinji Hirako: Thirty six / German (I, II, and III)/ French (I, II, and III)

Kaname Tosen: Thirty seven / Debate and Forensics

Future teacher:

Rojuro Otoribashi: Thirty four/ *unknown* / French (III)

((Note: So, I know that in chapter one I said that there would be four levels of a language class but there's only three levels per each one on this list. This is because I decided to change how many classes there are. If anyone is wondering what the teachers get paid, with some having more classes than the others, I have no idea. Let's just say that they get paid well and those who teach more classes get paid even more.))

Couples will Vary depending on what I want.

Aizen and Gin will never change. . . Although there may be some flirting with other characters or a bit of cheating.


	2. Chapter 1

Grimmjow held the door open to his new dorm room as he looked around. It was a nice room, but his house was much nicer. Of course, he wouldn't be going back there anytime soon; it was the beginning of a new school year and both his fathers were going to be on the staff. At this school, Soul Society All boys' High school, even the teachers lived on campus.

With an annoyed sigh, he entered the main room. He would have much rathered room with this younger brother, Ulquiorra, but apparently it was against school rules for relatives to room. Although, the head master was allowing Ulquiorra to stay with their fathers, after having said that he'd kill anyone who touched him if they were left alone together. So, he really had no choice.

The blue haired teen noticed that there was already stuff in the main room. Not much, just a study desk with study supplies, a small suit case next to the bathroom door, and some canned goods that needed put up. On one of the two bedroom doors there was a sign that said 'Ichigo'.

With a shake of the head, he went into the unmarked room. Students were required to provide their own dressers and anything else they may want. So, about a week ago, his father, Aizen had hired someone to stock the boys' rooms. They each had a large bed, a night stand, a study desk, a laptop, a multi drawer dresser, and a bookstand.

Grimmjow put his things away; making sure it all went where it was supposed to. Socks went in the bottom drawer, right hand side; Underwear went in the right hand side of the same drawer. Light pants went in the second drawer up, heavy pants in the middle drawer. Heavy shirts went on the left side of the second drawer down, light ones went in the right side. And, gloves, scars, and sweaters went in the top drawer. On the top of the dresser he placed his bathroom supplies.

After he made sure that his room was exactly as he wanted it, he left to put up the canned goods. He really hated things to not be organized; a trait that he picked up from Ulquiorra, Aizen, and Szayel. The fruits went on one shelf, the veggies on another, beans on another, and so on. All the dorms had small pantries, each about a foot and a half deep, three feet wide, each shelf was about the height of two average cans plush two inches. There were a total of six shelves in the pantry.

"Hey," he heard a voice greet, "I could have done that when I got back."

Grimmjow turned around to see the smiling face of a teen about his age with VERY orange hair. The blue-haired teen grinned at him.

"You wouldn't have done it right."

"There's a wrong way to stock shelves?" the male asked "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Grimmjow Jaggerjacks." He answered, leaving the kitchen.

Ichigo chuckled a bit and also left, after grabbing a box of cereal. Much to Grimmjow's annoyance, the orangette flopped down on the sofa to eat. The blue haired teen could feel his eye twitch in annoyance.

"There's a table for eating," he growled, "stupid strawberry."

"Oi," Ichigo yelled at the nickname, "I'll make sure I don't leave any crumbs if that will make your girl-side happy."

Grimmjow glared "I don't want crumbs going up my ass if I sit down!"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. He wasn't a messy person at all, having always helped his younger sisters clean since their mom died years ago. But Grimmjow was just ridiculous; everyone eat on the sofa at some point.

"I won't leave crumbs."

"Fine, but if you do I'm slicing your throat open."

Ichigo laughed, throwing his head back. He had thought that his younger brother, Shiro, would be the first person to have to visit the counselor, but this guy was changing his mind.

Grimmjow just shook his head and decided to leave to find his classrooms. For now, he'd trust the berry about not leaving crumbs. He didn't seem messy, at least not to the point that it would bug him.

Sure, he hated messes, but he could live with them. The only thing that he was OCD about, to the point that he'd freak out, was his clothing. Even before he had met Aizen, he had to have them perfect.

With a shake to his head, he went looking. The school wasn't that big to begin with, having only a thirty student max capacity and several of the teachers taught multiple classes, so it wasn't needed to be big. He quickly found all of his classes, and decided to go exploring in the forest next to the buildings.

But, before he could make it there, a hand stopped him. He turned to see a black man that he didn't recognize. The man was shorter than him, had purple-brown hair, and his eyes were wrapped in white fabric.

"It is forbidden to go there." The man said.

"Who the fuck are you, and why the fuck can't I?" Grimmjow demanded to know.

"Watch your tongue," the man replied, "I am the debate and forensics teacher, Kaname Tosen, and it is forbidden by school rules for a student to enter."

Grimmjow instantly didn't like this man. With a glance at his schedule, he let out a sigh; no debate or forensics, but he would have to take the class at some point. All the classes were required, either from this school, or from past schools. The classes that Grimmjow had already taken were Algebra, both I and II, Japanese (two years at school), Chinese (one year, so he was taking another), and English comp, P.E. (although, Gin was making all the boys take it. . .), History and geography. So, before he could graduate from the private high school, he had to take geometry, sex Ed, chemistry (I and II), finances, creative writing, biology (I and II), art, German, French, debate and forensics.

For this year, tenth grade, he was taking Chinese, P.E., geometry, Sex Ed, Chemistry, German, and Art. There weren't a lot of classes, so each class was a year long, and the students could take a class multiple times. Each language class had four different levels.

'With any luck,' Grimmjow thought as he pulled away 'he'll be gone before I have to take his class.' For now, the teen would obey the dark skinned man, even if he wanted to explore the forest; it was not worth making Aizen mad. The man never did anything to the boys that would be considered abuse, but he had a way of sending fear down anyone's spine.


	3. Chapter 2

Renji's eye twitched as he walked into his dorm room; the entire thing was designed as if Victor Frankenstein himself was living there. There were various chemicals, different sized beakers, test tubes, everything you could possibly need for any experiment imaginable, and all of it was just lying around.

"What the hell?" the long haired teen asked with an annoyed growl.

"Oh," a slightly creepy voice spoke "do you not care for this? Do not worry; it will soon be all in my room."

Renji turned around to see a male about his height with short bright pink hair and a pair of glasses that looked as if they were made from bone. The male was beautiful but for some reason he sent chills down Renji's spine. "Szayel Granz," the male stated offering his hand to Renji, "I assume you are Renji Abarai."

Renji nodded as he shook Szayel's hand. He wondered how the pinkette could know his name; all the students had been told where their rooms were only a few hours ago and had not been allowed to know who they were rooming with. This was to prevent any arguments from breaking out if the two roommates didn't get along.

But judging by Szayel's attitude, Renji decided that it would be best not to ask him. The male looked as if he'd have no problems killing anyone that pissed him off. Not to mention, he reminded the read-head of the biology teacher Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Szayel quickly deemed Renji a worthless idiot and decided to just ignore him for now; he hated idiots. Not idiots as in his brothers, who, except for Ulquiorra, were just lazy when it came to doing school work. No, he hated idiots who looked as if they were stupid enough to go into a lion's cage covered in blood and expect the lion not to attack them.

The slightly smaller male continued to bring his items into the bedroom, amazing Renji. At first he thought that the smaller was a weakling; he certainly didn't look very strong with his slim body and scientist out fit he had on. But looks can be deceiving after all.

He chuckled and decided to leave the room to allow the other to finish. Since this would be his second year there, he already knew where his classes were at, so decided to go visit his favorite teacher and "father", Kisuke Urahara.

The man was strange indeed, but that was why most of the students liked him. No matter what, he always had a way of blowing things up without anyone getting hurt.

Although, that wasn't exactly why Renji liked the pale-blonde haired man. No, it was rather that the man had saved his life a few years ago, and it was because of him that he was able to be how he was today.

When Renji was twelve-years-old he realized that he was gay. At first he didn't know how to react, he knew that his best-friends, Ichigo and Rukia, wouldn't mind. After all, Ichigo's dad was dating the man that he was now engaged to, and Rukia was openly bisexual. Ichigo didn't really show any interest in either sex.

No, they weren't what had him worried; it was his homophobic parents, Akuna and Teresa Abari. Ever since Renji could remember, his parents had always hated people who loved the same-sex. They hated them so much that when Renji was six and had innocently kissed Ichigo on the cheek, they had beaten him to the point that the red-head was in the hospital for eight months.

He had decided that he'd wait until he had moved out to tell his parents. No problem. At least, it wouldn't have been if Renji hadn't been given alcohol at one of his parents' parties and was caught making out with Rukia's older brother, Byakuya.

The next day, when Renji hadn't come to school yet, Byakuya got worried. He knew how his parents were and had been roughly mad to leave the night before. Renji and him weren't that close at the time, but Byakuya considered the red-head to be his closest friend, and still does.

So, the noble had requested his chemistry tutor to go check on him. Seeing the worry in the normally happy or emotionless face, Kisuke agreed to go check on him.

When he had arrived at Renji's house, he found a sight that would make even Mayuri sick. Hanging from the tree, with rope holding him up by his wrists, was Renji. His body was completely naked, had whip marks, thirty nine in total, burns on his genitals, and cuts all over is body. There was a small pool of blood under him, and his parents were no where to be found.

The blonde quickly got him down and to the hospital. Renji had been gotten there right in time; any longer, the doctors said, and the pre-teen would have died. It was pure will power that had kept him alive.

Shortly after that Kisuke had taken the child in. Renji never did call Kisuke 'Dad' but he cared for the man more than he ever had for his own parents.

"Renji," Kisuke said waving his hand in front of the red-head's face "anyone home?"

Renji hadn't realized that he had been standing in front of the teacher's office. He pouted slightly, although he would deny that face until his face was blue, as he pushed Kisuke's hand away.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Hello, is something wrong?" Kisuke asked in a teasing voice "you look annoyed."

"Why the hell am I not rooming with either Byakuya or Ichigo?" he asked.

Kisuke chuckled; he was wondering how long it would take for the red-head to complain. Although, he had expected it to take a little long than this.

"Shunsui thought it would be better to room everyone with someone they didn't know" he explained "although, that wasn't completely possible."

"But he's creepy! Like Kurotsuchi creepy!" Renji complained "he had fucking lab tables, chemicals, EVERYTHING to do experiments in OUR dorm room!"

"Oh?" Kisuke asked, with delightful surprise. "So you were roomed with Szayelaporro Granz."

Kisuke had to laugh at this. Renji was indeed very smart, but he was by no means even close to the level of the pink-haired teen. Renji's smarts were varied more towards street smarts, with enough brains to pass all his classes with at least B's. The blonde couldn't wait to see how the two of them would react to each other. 'Hopefully," Kisuke thought 'they'll come to a truth.'


	4. Chapter 3

It had been a week so far since Grimmjow had first came to the school. In that week's time, the relationship between Grimmjow and his brothers with thte old students hadn't seemed to improve in the least. The only two that seemed to get along were Keigo Asano and, Grimmjow's oldest brother, Coyote Starrk.

The two of them got along because of their personalities. Even though Keigo could be extremely hyper and Coyote was a lazy-ass, they were both easy to get along with. That is, as long as you don't hurt someone they care about.

"Coyote," Keigo called with a sing-song voice as he walked into their shared room.

Coyote yawned and opened his eyes from his rest. He had been sleeping on the sofa, after watching the movie Rocky Horror Picture Show. The elder man looked at Keigo with slight annoyance.

"Si," he asked.

"We should have a party," Keigo stated, "For everyone to finally get along."

Coyote agreed with his currently hyper roommate. Indeed, a party would be beneficial; not only would it help the others to get along, but it would also give the Spaniard a break.

So, they stared making plans. Well, Keigo did and Coyote just agreed or disagreed; he didn't offer any of his own ideas. He figured that Keigo was better suited for the job. After all, if it had been up to Coyote the party would be a slumber party where everyone actually slept.

After their planning, Keigo left to find some teachers to be chaperones. Parties planned by the students were allowed at the private school as long as they met the rules.

Rule one: Each party had to have at least one chaperone. This rule was made so that students couldn't break the other rules. Well, to at least give them a harder time at it.

Rule two: absolutely NO Booze. This rule was made so that nothing illegal could happen and the victim could be penalized. This rule was created sixteen years ago when a student had been raped and the police wouldn't charge the rapist, because the student was drunk.

Rule three: No party was allowed to take place in or around the forest. The reason for this was currently unknown to the students, and tears weren't allowed to them why. And most of them were perfectly okay with keeping the teens in the dark.

Rule four: No games that ended with someone naked. Students could still play strip poker, or other stripping games, but the person lost when they were down to their boxers. This rule was to help prevent molestation later on.

If any of these rules were broken it would result in one of three punishments. If it was their first offense the student would get a month's worth of detention. For a second offense the student would be suspended for the remainder of the academic year. If it was within the last month of classes they could not return the next year. And if it was their third offense they were never allowed back on the school grounds.

Keigo found two teachers to agree; Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Both of them creeped him out, but almost everyone held them in high regards. After planning the time of party with them, it was decided that it would be held on Saturday; two nights away.

That wasn't a lot of time to get everything read, but the boys could handle it. All they needed now was to get everyone to agree to go, including the teachers. After all, to Keigo, it wouldn't be a very fun party unless they got to see their teachers completely relaxed.


End file.
